como olvidarme de santana
by ms.fire
Summary: capitulos cortos inspirado en la canción marta de arjona en versión pezberry la cancion ni glee me pertenecen
1. Chapter 1

Cuando llegue a new york no tenía nada y mírenme ahora soy rachel berry la gran estrella de broadway con solo 25 años y estrella del momento con muchos fans que amo pero cuando recién llegue solo tenía a una.

Tenia 18 años recién cumplidos cuando llegue a new york era un día frio en central park y solo llevaba por equipaje una mochila, una guitarra y nos versos y fue aquella noche de luna que una dama de azul me pedía una canción.

Era la mujer más bella que había visto unos hermosos ojos marrones y una chaqueta de cuero azul que la hacía resaltar sobre el resto de la gente

La complací cantando una canción original correspondió poniendo en el sombrero  
unos pocos dólares con la misma que al rato la invitaría un café.

Fuimos a un café cercano y aun no sabia su nombre pero no me importo su belleza y aspecto latino me cautivaban al igual que sus curvas Nos sentamos en una mesa bastante lejana a las otras me miro de arriba abajo y solo sonrió para soltar las palabras hirientes y hermosas a la vez

Flash back

X: eres un enano o algo asi?

R: que? Eso es lo primero que me vas a decir, acaso no sabes educación- estaba molesta y a la vez intrigada

S: ok señorita hobit sin nombre primero no me hables asi soy santana lopez y puedo ser tu mayor pesadilla

Reímos hasta que llego la camarera que era extremadamente obvia al coquetear con santana (y para mi deleite santana no alejo los ojos de mí)

S: un café negro para mi y un te con miel para ella

R: te con miel?

S: bueno para tu voz- sonrió sinceramente- y eres de aquí?

R: estoy recién llegada a la ciudad - podría apostar que mi sonrisa fue mas grande que mi rostro

Fin flas back

Tomamos el café hablando de todo era muy simpática y hermosa aun con todo el sarcasmo pagamos y caminamos por el parque me fui de canchera en halagos de verdad quería volver a verla me fumigó con la mirada y me dijo tendrás que cuidarte yo le dije: "¿de qué?"  
ella me dijo: "de mi".  
Seguimos caminando hasta la esquina donde un taxi la esperaba sin preguntar nos llevó a un sitio de strippers. Estaba aterrada que pasaba conmigo y ella que podríamos hacer las dos hay.

Flas back

R: ¿estás segura? Quieres que entremos hay

S: pequeña hobitt aquí es donde trabajo te pagare al chofer para que te lleve a tu departamento y dale tu número si quieres que volvamos a salir.

R: espera… antes de bajarte quisiera saber si bueno… si yo tal vez si no te molesta pero solo si no

S: si quieres verme trabajar no des tantas vueltas- se ve tan hermosa con una ceja levantada y es cara picara – ven- dejo la puerta abierta y camino sin mirar atrás

El lugar era lujoso con paredes negras y unos sillones rojos que miraban a un único y gran escenario con luces, una barra de tragos con unas mujeres hermosas que servían los tragos

Me senté en la barra sin prestar atención a las chicas que salían antes de santana mirando los bailes sin interés alguno pensando en cómo se vería santana y esperando a que el locutor la llamase a bailar. Las lucen empezaron a centellar y nombraban a una marta la mejor stripper del lugar algo que dudo seguro santa seria la mejor.

Flash back

Estuve en Estambul y en El Cairo en los Tepuy, en París y en Malasia toda belleza fue poca después de ver en la pista a Marta sin ropa. Sus piernas larguísimas y bronceadas como si estuviera en pleno caribe y no en un invierno frio de la gran manzana. Salió con un uniforme de porrista muy corto y rojo que combinaba perfectamente con su pelo negro y piel morena sus pasos eran sensuales generando un montón de silbidos y gritos de los hombres y mujeres que están en ese lugar fue increíble verla.

No fui capaz de despegar mis ojos de ella cada parte de su cuerpo era perfecto y sin importar las voces que se oían en ese lugar me acerque lo más que pude quedando en frente de ella me sonrió y giño un ojo se arrastró en el suelo de manera felina y cuando quedo a escasos centímetros de mí se levantó rápidamente dándome la espalda y sacando lentamente su top blanco...

Cómo olvidarme de Marta aquella stripper si me dejó un par de huellas en el cuello y en la vida cómo olvidarme de Marta si es imposible no pensar en ella  
Termino el show y fui a buscarla a su camerino una de las chicas que servían tragos me llevo hasta la puerta diciendo lo muy extraño que era verla con alguien hay

Flash back

R: san-golpe la puerta- san pudo entrar'

S: pasa hobit

R: me diras hobit toda la vida?- trate de sacar la voz más dulce que pude

S: si obvi- no termino la frace ya que no pude evitar besarla.

Fin flash back

Me fui siguiéndola hasta el rincón de sue trabajamos en el mismo bar, ella vendía su silueta  
yo tocaba la guitarra y cantaba en una banda de blues. Seguía con mis sueños de broadway y ella quería ser modelo tenia el cuerpo y la personalidad para vender cualquier cosa creo que las oportunidades nunca las tubo.

Marta(santana) era mayor que yo por cinco años aunque en nuestra relación eso no se notaba ella trabaja de noche y yo igual a veces me sentía como su madam pero era la única forma de vivir como vivíamos en esta ciudad

Nuestra relación era solida estuvimos tres años juntas incluso llegamos un día hasta México para que conociera a sus padres. Yo ya estaba trabajando en pequeños papeles en musicales y bueno  
ella seguía con su anhelo y era el de convertirse en una gran modelo.

Le perdí las huella en el estreno de mi gran musical hace dos años cuando la protagonista se enfermos y fui la suplente

Flas back.

R: hola tana ¡adivina! No no voy a decir ¡adivina! Hoy voy a ser Elphaba en la función de esta noche, es lo que siempre soñé tienes que venir a verme ok si te espero ¡ahhh!

Cuando supe que la protagonista no a actuar y yo saldría como Elphaba fue el mejor dia de mi vida llame a santana aunque no escuche lo que dijo.

Fin flas back

La obra fue mejor de lo que esperaba y esa noche con ella fue mucho mejor que ninguna de nuestras noches juntas pero al despertar estaba sola en el departamento que compartíamos con el diario con la critica de la obra no la quise ver espere mas de dos horas a que llegara pero no llego lei sola la critica de shuster que me nombraba la estrella revelación y desde ese momento nunca mas la vi solo dejo una carta y aunque la busque por muchos lugares no la encuentro asi que decidi dar esta entrevista por si logro ubicarla.

Kurt: wow señorita rachel usted a sido muy sincera con mi medio estoy muy agradecido por la primicia

R: nada que agradecer si encuento a mi marta todo esta bien

K: y no la ha llamado o hablado con sus padres

R:-solo una risa dolida- fue lo primero que hice solo espero que con esto crea que no me perjudicara a mi carrera y que no me importa en lo que ella se dedique o con quien se acueste si siempre despierta junto a mi en las mañanas


	2. la busqueda

Después de la entrevista los medios no dejan de llamar quieren fotos o algo para ubicar a santana pero como les puedo mostrar una foto de ella sin exponerla no creo que este muy feliz con ver su rostro por todos lados solo una persona tendrá esa foto y será el detective privado un tal Blaine Anderson

B: como la puedo ayudar?

R: necesito que encuentre a esta mujer

B: que necesito saber de ella o de ustedes dos?

R: fue mi amante y mi mejor amiga

B: y que paso porque ya no la ve mas

R:se fue y me dejo pero puede terminar el interrogatorio y buscarla

El moreno solo asintió mirando la fotografía una vez mas examinando el rosto de una feliz santana saludando en su mano noto un pequeño tatuaje algo escrito en algún idioma extraño eso seguro la delataría.

B: que tiene tatuado?

R: es amor creo que en hebreo

p.v.b

Fui a cada bar, disco, esquina y sitio de stripper de la ciudad preguntando por ella por marta pero nadie la conocía incluso le mostré la foto a algunas personas y nada. fui hasta el rincón de su uno de los lugares más famosos de la ciudad donde trabajan solo los mejores show pero nadie sabía dónde estaba esta chica pareciera que se la trago la tierra, mi trabajo nunca es tan difícil ¡no estoy buscando a ningún maldito terrorista! Pero ella es más astuta que todos juntos es como un lince se esconde entre las sombras y solo te observa con esos ojos.

Esos ojos que me miran desafiante en la fotografía con esa sonrisa que me pone de malas espero encontrarla para decirle lo fastidioso que fue buscarla…

Son cosas que se hacen por amor es el motivo que me contraten tantas personas para saber sobre un viejo amor o para encontrar a la amante de su pareja en fin el amor es mi trabajo lo de espiar es solo la manera de encontrarlo

Llego a mi casa exhausto creo que son las cuatro o cinco de la mañana toda la noche la pase trabajando y mi contestador está lleno de mensajes de un tal kurt periodista y no sé qué más me fui a costar leyendo la carta que le dejo a Rachel e intentando entrar en la mente de esta mujer.

_Enana tu eres lo mejor que tengo o tendré en la vida cuando te vi cantar por primera vez pude sentir toda la pasión y energía que ponías en cada nota._

_Crei que esto nunca funcionaria tu tan irritante a veces y con unos sueños de grandeza que siempre me hacían soñar en un futuro donde tú y yo nos comiéramos el mundo pero para mí aun eras la chica que vino a la ciudad con una mochila dejando todo lo que conocía y amaba atrás sin ni siquiera pensar en ello me hacías ver lo parecida que somos y lo mucho que nos complementamos _

_Te amo más de lo que algún día pude pensar pero tengo que irme no podrás brillar tanto con un pasado oscuro como el mío se libre y brilla en lo alto mi estrellita que siempre te estaré viendo en las sombras_

_No pido que me perdones por esto aunque sabes al igual que yo que es la mejor opción para ti piensa que dirán los medios cuando se enteren de tu relación con una prostituta no va a favorecerte en nada, cuando fuimos a México te prometí cuidarte de todo y todos los que pudieran hablar mal de ti y en ese momento la única forma que tengo es alejándome lo más que pueda de tu_

_No es fácil decir esto ni digo que será fácil cumplir mi promesa pero es lo mejor para ti, tienes que ser libre probar cosas nuevas vas a ser una estrella como siempre quisiste es tu sueño y no puedo dejar que mi egoísmo te aleje de él no creas que no te amo esta es la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar y no tengo el valor de decirte estas palabras a los ojos porque se lo cobarde que soy frente a esos enormes ojos marrones _

_Te estoy viendo dormir como un angelito desnudo en la cama y me cuesta escribir esto y pensar que no veré más esta escena tengo todas las ganas de ir a despertarte para dejarte el último beso no sabes lo mucho que me duele dejarte ni lo que llore en la función por verte tan lejana y hermosa, aunque parecías una enana verde, todos te veían como yo siempre te vi como una estrella_

_Acuérdate soy santana lopez y puedo llegar a ser tu peor pesadilla así que no me busques no intentes comunicarte conmigo o mi familia ellos no sabrán donde estoy voy a desaparecer por un tiempo para buscar mis sueños y quizás algún día ser la mujer que te mereces._

_Con amor santana._


	3. Chapter 3

Pensé que toda la prense y el interés mediático podrían atraer más pistas de santana pero ha sido todo lo contrario lo único que recibí fue un gran reto por parte de mi manager y un nuevo amigo kurt a estado desde el principio a mi lado le encantan esas historias románticas solo espero que esta termine bien.

R: y sabes algo sobre mi latina?

B: lo siento pero ha sido más difícil buscarla aunque tengo una pista

R: encuéntrala por favor solo encuéntrala

B: creo saber dónde está aunque es solo un presentimiento

R: y entonces porque no va a buscarla o podemos ir los dos o con kurt, si el de seguro va a querer ir y así me podría acompañar mientras la buscamos

B: hay un problema…

R: no me importa cual sea el problema soluciónelo y si necesita algo solo llame y no dude en gastar el dinero que sea necesario

Desde ese momento no he vuelto a hablar con Blaine ha pasado más de dos semanas desde la entrevista y aun así no tengo ni una nota de ella solo uno que otro viejo amigo de tana que aparecen por aquí como sigo viviendo en el mismo departamento que vivía con santana muchas personas pasan por acá por todo tipo de razones y aunque tengo el dinero y las ofertas para irme me encanta este lugar no está bien ubicado pero es espacioso tanto así que a los días de la entrevista vino a verla una amiga una tal Quinn fabray creo que trabajaban juntas o algo por el estilo me mostro fotos de ellas dos cuando eran más jóvenes y ahora está viviendo aquí conmigo

Mientras tanto en un hotel de las vegas.

X: quítate la ropa

S: no tan rápido dame el dinero primero

X:-lo deja en la mesa- quítate la ropa- se sienta en el sillón del cuarto-.

Santana sabía cuál era su trabajo lo venía haciendo desde muy joven sabia como la tratarían y lo desagradable que sería rentar su cuerpo un rato ese dolor que se formaba en su corazón cada vez más profundo lo único que podía hacer más llevadero su trabajo eran los recuerdos de Rachel ella le daba el ánimo para salir cada día a buscar agencias de modelos o cursos gratuitos de teatro y cada noche pasear bajo las luces de neón.

Había visto las noticias estaba al tanto que su enana la andaba buscando pero no podía aparecer no ahora casi podía apostar que pronto se cansaría de buscarla, estaba cansada de todo de su vida de sus decisiones de lo mucho que amaba y lo poco que podía entregar miro la hora y suspiro solo dos más se repitió mentalmente.

Un auto se paró en frente de ella no parecía ser el típico hombre que visitaba esos lugares era un hombre bastante arreglado con camisa y corbatín se extrañó pero cuanto este tipo bajo el vidrio se acerco

B: disculpa puedo hablar contigo?

S: hablar? Claro son 100 por hora

B: creo que te interesaría hablar conmigo aunque fuera gratis

S: ja! Lo siento pero no se me dan los hombres, cariño si quieres son 100 por hora y 500 la noche

B: sube será la noche


	4. Chapter 4

En NY dos mujeres es estaban conociendo luego de vivir dos semanas prácticamente sin hablar.

Quinn es angustiante sale al amanecer y llega solo a dormir no hemos hablado pero hoy prepare una cena para poder hablar con ella.

La rubia llego a las nueve como todos los días y al entrar sintió el olor a lasaña vegetariana inundaba la sala pensó que alguien más estaría en el departamento y al ver la mesa puesta para dos personas supuso que tendría que buscar un sitio para dormir esa noche

R: Quinn llegaste te estaba esperando

Q: si no te preocupes si quieres puedo ir a dormir a otro lado

R: siéntate estará lista la cena

Camino de manera desconfiada hacia la mesa y se sentó mirando aun con desconfianza a la morena que caminaba de rápidamente para poner los últimos detalles para la cena

Comieron lentamente sin hablarse y mirándose de vez en cuando por solo unos segundos hasta que Quinn junto coraje para romper el hielo

Q: esta esquinita la comida… a que se debe esta cena?

R: gracias y no tenía que haber motivos pero tengo algunas preguntas

Q: sobre santana?-bebiendo un poco de vino- no preguntes nada que no quieras saber

Algo en su tono inquieto a Rachel pero la mirada de la rubia la retaba preguntar sin marcha atrás

R: la verdad es que quiero saber algo de ti, estás viviendo en esta casa solo por mostrarme unas viejas fotos tuyo y la verdad no te conozco y no sé si eres un demonio o un ángel

Q: bueno no soy ni uno ni lo otro pero no soy peligrosa

R: porque estás aquí

Q: estoy buscando a mi hija y un trabajo… pero no quiero hablar de eso

El rostro de la más alta de las dos cambio por completo su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se volvieron más marrones que verdes como si su alma se oscureciera con el solo recuerdo de su pasado o quizás solo por nombrar a su hija y Rachel noto ese cambio tratando de cambiar el tema volviéndolo trivial y ligero el ambiente

Q: puedo preguntar algo?

La morena solo asintió mientras servía más vino en ambas copas

Q: porque buscas a santana y no me malinterpretes ella es mi familia y la amo pero no creo que te merezca

R: puede ser…

El tono coqueto que Rachel uso fue una mescla de vino y soledad algo que a la rubia pareció no importarle siguiendo el juego que proponía la morena

Entre risas y vino fueron poniéndose más cómodas

En las vegas una pareja ya estaban en un cuarto llegando a una transacción que no paga impuestos

S: ya tengo el dinero ahora dime que quieres que haga – dijo acercándose de manera felina al hombre que se sentaba en la cama

B: lo siento chica pero tenemos que hablar

S: ¡¿de verdad quieres hablar?! – eso nunca le había pasado pero era lo más extraño que un cliente le pedía o le pediría a ella si algo aprendió era a no juzgar los fetichismos- bueno hablemos

Empezó a sacarse la ropa pero el hombre se lo negó con un gesto y ella solo se sentó en frente de él esperando que hablara

B: mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y soy detective privado contratado por una mujer muy bella

S: entiendo tu juego

B:santana enserio soy gay al igual que tu así que no soy tu cliente – la latina se descompuso y de un salto llego a la puerta- está cerrada

S: estás loco tú estás loco como me encierras en este cuartucho llamare a la policía

B: te llevarían y pasarías la noche en una celda mejor siéntate y hablemos

S: que sabes de mí y como sabes mi verdadero nombre

B: me contrato Berry pero no me dijo tu nombre creo que busca protegerte o hacer mi trabajo más difícil

La morena se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación no sabía que hacer o que decir su estrellita la andaba buscando eso lo sabia pero nunca pensó que de verdad la podía encontrar

S: si me anda buscando porque no vino ella- su voz era seca algo molesta- acaso la gran estrella no puede ser vista con alguien como yo

B: quiere verte sigue viviendo donde mismo manteniendo el mismo teléfono es cosa que la llames o me digas donde la quieres ver y ella te lo aseguro vendrá

S: no… no puedo verla


	5. Chapter 5

S:no quiero verla no pudo después de todo lo que le hice

B: como? no quieres que te de su numero por lo menos

S: y para que ¿Qué le digo? Hola soy misma puta que conociste ¡enana estúpida!... Ella se merece alguien mucho mejor, mire señorito este mundo no es bonito y ella no sabe lo que quiere así que me da el dinero o me voy

B: pero-abrió la boca pero la ira y frustración de santana no lo dejaban decir ni una plabra el moreno noto el dolor de la latina y no sabia como actuar ante eso-

S: nada de peros ya me has hecho perder mucho tiempo la noche se acaba y decide me dejas donde me encontraste y olvidamos este asunto o me pagas por mis servicios y le cuentas lo bien que hago mi trabajo

El muchacho saco dinero de su bolsillo mirándola seriamente, él nunca se interesó en los casos en los que trabajaba solo buscaba y encontraba aunque eso significara engaños, delitos o muerte el solo buscaba y encontraba personas lo demás no le interesaba aunque con rachel nunca fue un simple caso de amor algo en esta le decía que amaba sinceramente a la latina que tal vez era su primer amor y esto lo confirmo al conocer a santana en los diez minutos que la conocía pudo ver que cada vez que nombrara a la pequeña sus ojos brillaban y todas las palabras de negativas eran por miedo o tal vez por vergüenza

B: si no quieres hablar con ella es problema tuyo mi trabajo era encontrarte y lo hice ahora todo depende de mi jefa ella vera que hacer aunque sinceramente no encuentro que seas tan especial como ella cree

S: vez hasta tu con todo ese gel que mata neuronas puede ver la realidad es solo ella la que no puede notar lo que le conviene

El ambiente se tensó y el muchacho se regañó internamente por hablar sin filtro sin medir consecuencias sabía que era difícil la situación y la volvía más difícil la hostilidad entre los dos.

Santana se perdió en sus pensamientos nunca le había gustado mostrar sus emociones y mucho menos a un extraño como lo era ese joven que la miraba como si estuviese en un debate interno entre acercarse o no, si algo había aprendido con los años en las calles era a no confiar en nadie menos en los que te abordaban en mitad de la calle pero ese chico le hacía confrontarse con un tema que no quería volver a tener que hablar y eso le daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad o fraternidad el su intento por juntarlas (aunque fuera solo por trabajo) confirmaba sus más disparatados sueños donde el cliente ya no era cliente donde detrás del vidrio de una limosina estaba su rach esperándola para sacarla de ese lugar cada vez que veía una limosina o un auto con vidrios oscuros no podía para de soñar con eso algo que en este momento no es tan disparatado

B: bueno ya que estamos aquí pensé que podríamos…

-s: ok trabajo es trabajo-

B: ver una película?

S: no creo que en este motel tengan la cenicienta

B: entonces tendrás que venir conmigo a mi hotel

Ambos partieron al hotel del moreno bajaron en silencio hasta llegar al auto donde Blaine encendió el radio para acompañar el ambiente la musía empezó a sonar despacio cuando la voz de una hermosa morena se escuchaba por lo bajo…

_thousand years_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

El Moreno sonrió al escuchar la voz de su acompañante no pudo dejar de pensar en la bien que cantaba ni dejar de imaginarse el contraste de las voces de las que alguna vez fueron pareja Santana la notar que cantaba negó con la cabeza y miro fijo al muchacho para saber si la había escuchado mientras que este al dejar de escuchar a la latina la miro esperando que continuara al verse los dos por unos minutos en silencio rieron eso era algo raro y los dos lo sabían

B: no te preocupes a mí también me gusta cantar cosas cursis (en tono de broma)

S: hey! No es cursi—trataba de estar seria pero ante la mirada del ojinegro solo se rio- ok tal vez es cursi pero a quien no le gusta esa canción

El resto del transcurso fue cómodo una barrera entre ellos se derrumbó al llegar al hotel se pusieron a buscar alguna película para ver aunque el plan de Blaine era una típica película romántica a mas no poder para hacer recapacitar a la morena entre

Mientras en un hotel de las vegas una joven aceptaba volver a luchar por un amor que para ella era imposible en new york una joven estrella se revolcaba con una flamante rubia producto del vino y la soledad.


	6. Chapter 6

El sol llenaba las calles de new york y lentamente entraba en la habitación principal del departamento donde dos jóvenes mujeres dormían aun abrazadas y desnudas sobre la cama.

La cabeza le bobeaba imágenes esporádicas de besos y manos que recorrían su cuerpo pero no entendía bien lo que pasaba solo sentía una resaca que hace años no tenía aunque Rachel no quería despertar sentía un peso encima suyo que no la dejaba moverse y el sol quemando en su rostro le decía que ya no era tiempo para dormir aun a su pesar abrió lentamente los ojos quedando choqueada por la imagen de esa hermosa mujer eso estaba mal no por dormir con alguien lo malo era que estaba en su cama con la amiga de santana algo que obviamente se sabría tarde o temprano si Quinn fuera solo otra extraña más tal vez una compañera del musical o una chica de un bar todo será tan diferente estaría en un departamento extraño intentando volver a casa y no vería mas a esa mujer o no le hablaría del tema si la volviese a ver o incluso podría mantener un amorío con ella pero ese no era el caso y tenía que enfrentar la realidad

Quinn se despertó al sentir a la morena moverse y la abrazo más fuerte aun con los ojos cerrados, sonrió se acordaba muy bien de cada detalle vivido con la morena no quería que el momento del arrepentimiento hiciera efecto en ella que no había bebido tanto y estaba plenamente consciente de sus acciones.

R: Q… Quinn despierta(susurraba aunque quería gritar)

R: por favor despierta

La rubia se movio rápidamente y dejo un beso en la mejilla de la castaña

Q: buenos días

La flamante rubia se paro buscando su ropa esparcida por el piso y parte de la sala mientras rachel se bañaba preparo el desayuno y arreglo el desastre que dejaron la noche anterior.

suena el celular de rachel la rubia pensó en pasárselo pero entrar al baño donde estaba la diva duchándose no era buena idea solo lo tomo y acerco al baño

S: Este es el número de Rachel Berry

Q: si este es el numero ella no puede contestar en estos momentos puedo tomar el mensaje

S: pásamela es importante no quiero hablar con la secretaria

Q: no soy su secretaria para que sepa y ella se esta bañando no creo que quiera contestar

S: Q… eres tu?

La rubia se helo al reconocer quien era se volvió fría y cortante

Q: si

R: quien era – saliendo del baño vio el rostro duro de Quinn supuso que algo estaba mal-

Q: nadie- corto-

Corto la llamada deseando que nunca hubiese sucedido no quería irse de ese lugar y aunque fuera amplio y seguro su amiga no la echaría tampoco quería que santana volviese con Rachel que le gusto desde el momento en que la vio quería tener su oportunidad con la morena la latina ya tuvo su tiempo era ahora o nunca y no dudaba que la ira de todo lima heights adjacent caería sobre ella pero era el riesgo que tenía que tomar.

En las vegas una desconcertada latina sotenia un teléfono mudo

S: creo que me corto?

B: como es posible eso si te estaba buscando como una loca

S: no fue ella fue mi mujer tenemos que ir ahora mismo a NY

Tomaron sus cosas fueron a la casa de santana para tomar todas las cosas que pudieran meter en una maleta y salieron al aeropuerto eso no se quedaría así.

na:

nose si alguien esta leyendo esto pero este es el penúltimo capitulo no e podido escribir mucho ya que los estudios ocupan gran parte de mi tiempo si les gusta comenten :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ya en NY fueron al departamento que estaba vacío

B: no deberíamos llamar primero es allanamiento de morada si entramos

S: es mi casa y aún tengo la llave

Estaba todo escuro e igual a la última vez que lo vio santana sintió un escalofrió interno al acordarse de todas las veces que se rieron abrazaron y pelearon en ese departamento que pareciera congelado en el tiempo manteniéndose cuatro años en el pasado

Santana prendió las luces y rápidamente se puso a buscar algo del librero para sacar de un compartimiento secreto un pequeño cuaderno negro con estrellas doradas pegadas a el

Blaine la miraba y la segia en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación donde la latina cerro la puerta en la cara del chico que opto por ir a ver ese curioso cuaderno que estaba en la mesita de café del living cuando santana lo encontró leyendo lo asusuto solo por gusto y después hablo.

S: mi rach es una estrella siempre lo supe desde el primer dia que la vi y se que le gusta toda la cursilería asi que voy a cantarle una de sus canciones pero no se tocar la guitarra

B: yo tampoco se pero toco el piano- dijo distraído el muchacho que al ver los ojos de su ahora amiga supo que tendría que conseguir uno-

Al cabo de dos horas la casa aún estaba vacía así que subieron rápidamente un piano que se consiguieron con el hermano de Blaine un muy apuesto actor de segunda en comparación a Rachel para santana él era solo un aspirante a estrella aunque llevara más años en el negocio que su amada

Decoraron el departamento con pétalos y velas le paso una partitura a Blaine el pianista designado para que ensayaran la primera vez fue horrible santana desafinaba y el muchacho no ayudaba mucho equivocándose de tanto en tanto la tercera vez salió mejor y la quinta salió excelente solo faltaba la pequeña estrella que estuvo fuera todo el día ya llevaban seis horas en el departamento y las velas se consumían por la mitad mientras anochecía mas y mas

B: que te parece llamarla asi viene y no nos quedamos como unos idiotas esperándola

S: tu seras idiota yo no y no la llamaremos vendrá de seguro está ensayando para una obra se nota que no conoces lo perfeccionista que es

Cuando termino de hablar la latina sintió el ruido de unas llaves y se sentó en su puesto con una sonrisa triunfal

Quinn encendió la luz nunca imagino que estaría santana que la miro confundida pero no cambiaría su plan

R: SANTI!

La mano de la morena la detuvo no corrió mas hacia ella ni siguió hablando solo se quedo quieta en medio del salón con los brazon extendidos

S: perdóname solo perdóname…

La música empezó a sonar y rachel tapo su boca para que no saliera el llanto

No sé cómo nos sucedió a nosotros,  
pero estamos aquí de nuevo  
Las probabilidades se apilan,  
tenemos que creer que hay tiempo,  
Con el sol ocultándose escondiéndose detrás de los edificios,  
se siento como una tumba

No me voy a rendir  
hasta que encuentre  
lo que estoy buscando esta noche

Coro: Tu y yo debemos encontrarnos,  
Incluso si quedara ciega por las luces brillantes,  
Incluso si nos toma toda la noche  
estoy perdida en el amor contigo

¿Sabes el camino que yo debería tomar?  
¿Sabes que he aprendido?  
A perderme en la distancia contigo

Haciendo mi camino A través de las calles de la ciudad  
Que son apresuradas y fuertes  
hay tanta gente que me recuerda a tu cara, a ti…  
Saque la foto de mi bolsillo para recordarme a mi misma  
que no necesito pistas  
Me mantengo buscando,  
eres tú a quien busco esta noche

Coro

Puedo ver que tú puedes ver  
que nuestro amor no se compara,  
Realmente esto no es justo después de todo

Mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo y todo alrededor  
Buscando lo que no se puede encontrar,  
Perdida en el amor contigo

Las sombras en la pared parecen ser,  
Pero las sombras nunca son lo que parecen  
Perdida en la distancia contigo

Termino la canción llorando y con la estrella saltado a sus brazos

R: te amo bebe no me vuelvas a dejar así… perdida

Santana besa tiernamente a su judía con todo el amor que guardo solo para ella con toda las lágrimas que derramo pensando en ella dejando la vida en el beso que aunque casto y verdadero tenía mucho más sentimiento que cualquiera que diera en su vida

Blaine sonrió al ver la imagen toda esa ternura que tenían las chicas lo conmovió aunque a una rubia estaba furiosa mirando desde la puerta que un estaba abierta no se movió en todo el tiempo que escuchaba cantar a su amiga mientras las caras de Rachel cambiaban a cada palabra que decía a cada silencio soltaba un lloriqueo y con cada mirada de súplica de la latina se unida más y más en el piso donde termino sentada escuchando ya que sus piernas no soportaron todo el desgaste emocional y sucumbieron dejándola en el suelo llorando componiendo esa canción pero ya nada era como la primera vez ya que al fin encontró a quien buscaba y esta vez estar de rodillas en el piso no le dejaba un sabor amargo era todo lo contrario.

na:

gracias por los comentarios me motivaron mucho a seguir escribiendo tanto que tengo dos capítulos mas y eso que este era el final creo que sera otra historia aun no decido eso pero espero que les guste ;)

pd: la canción que supuestamente escribió Rachel es de lena katina lost in this dance por si la quieren escuchar


End file.
